


月龄

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 转载Desiree女士看日本撒迪同人即兴写作的旧文在日本撒迪是撒加攻向top2的cp，仅次撒隆
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Cancer Deathmask
Kudos: 1





	月龄

撒加想要驯服他，特别在篡了教皇之位以后。驯服他如同驯服死亡，撒加抱着这样的臆想靠近他，迪马斯，西西里岛脸色惨白的少年，他诱惑他如同死亡。

于是那个晚上，后来两人纠缠在每个狂欢之夜时，总不由自主想起的，凄迷的，肉欲的，僵冷的夜晚，月亮如火如荼地盛开着，嫩红的光芒下，撒加走进了慰灵地，那是迪马斯的禁地。

十几岁，最生机勃发的年龄，他自愿被禁锢在一群亡灵中，撒加在一片高矮不一的墓碑中寻找他，这个总散发着微微的阴冷气息，拒人于千里之外的迪马斯，正斜靠在上代双鱼座黄金战士的墓碑上，撒加看到的就是这一幅景象，他在慰灵地中显得呼吸自如，荧荧磷火在他发间游移，他用漠然的眼光扫过青铜面具，像冰，握在手中灼灼生疼。

撒加摘下了假面。

“撒加。”

“是我，你不惊讶么？”

他转过头去，无视他的存在，那简直是一种讥嘲了，他把手插进身边墓碑下黑紫的泥土里，他穿着简单的蓝色长裤，白色衬衣，眼珠是一层白膜似的黯然，他是死亡，灰暗地无边无垠。手抽出来时，捧着的是一具青白残破的头骨。黄褐砂土从眼眶簌簌往下流，两道，摩擦着迪马斯手臂裸露的肌肤，嘶嘶声响。

撒加站在他身后，眼前这个少年的背影在庞大的月光下显得瑟缩可怜，他把那头骨抱在怀中，汲取上面残留的气息，渐渐地，空气变得阴冷起来，若有若无的人脸飘忽而过，显现，又隐去，撒加环顾四周，男的、女的、老的、少的、惊怖着、恐惧着、疯狂着、绝望着、茫然着、无奈着、不甘着、痛苦着、懊悔着，看着这景象，撒加的眼睛冷淡下来，现在，换做他面无表情。

“迪马斯，你懂得什么是死亡么？”

他把身体蜷缩地更紧，终于回过头来，撒加从他脸上看到了忍耐的表情，抚在头盖骨上的手指不为人知地颤抖。

“我懂，不可能不懂，圣域杀了那么多人，你没有看见他们的脸么，撒加，那就是死亡。”保护版权 尊重作者 @ 露西弗俱乐部 www.lucifer-club.com

“你让我失望。”撒加说，“这并不是那些人死时的脸，这些亡灵承载的是你的感情，你看看周围，快乐呢！快乐在哪里！你从未理解过死亡的快乐，居然就说懂得了死亡。迪马斯，我以为你可以成为死神，我想要得到的是死亡，但我只看到了懦者，你让我失望。”

现在他走到迪马斯的面前，伸出手，用无感情的，神祗的声音说：“过来，我来告诉你什么是完全的死亡。”

那颗头颅落在地上，滚了几滚。

手指在激情中伸缩着，猛地插进骷髅的眼窝，扣紧了那白骨，坚硬的骨胳在他痉挛的掌中裂成碎片，锐角刺进掌心。

手沿着小提琴般的曲线往下滑，一把握住了他的脚踝，他的双眸因这突如其来的剧痛爆出一线赤红的光芒，残碎的骨片刺得更深，鲜血流到地上。

他凝视着俯瞰他的眼瞳，银蓝与艳红，从那里面他看到陌生的自己，美得如同逆立的死神。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来不想写月龄的了，可是前两天突然看到一幅日本站上撒加和迪马斯的图，冲动就又来了，这篇东西，想传递的，就是这幅图上的气氛吧。说是为写而写，也可以。
> 
> 本贴由Desiree于2002年1月28日00:16:59在乐趣园〖朝花论坛〗发表.


End file.
